My First Adventure
by HuhDoctorWho
Summary: The Tenth Doctor is travelling with me- Anke. This is my first Fanfiction ever. I've uploaded it because I want to know what you think about it, and I want to share it with some people online. It's going to be 5 chapters long. Can you please review it? I hope my English isn't rubbish and that you like it!


He ran inside the TARDIS, his coat flapping behind him. "Anke, let's go! Come on, quicker!" Anke ran inside now, panting hard. "Please- on minute?" She asked. The Doctor gave her a smile. "Bit too much running, eh?" Anke laughed now too, and stuck out her tongue, her hands on her ribcage. "You could say that, yes." She replied. The Doctor was already busy with the console of the Tardis, pulling levers and pushing buttons. "I thought you know what I get up to, watching that bloody show of me?" Anke thought of that show, Doctor Who, which she had watched all the time. It had been her life. Now, it had become real.

One night, while she was making her homework, the Tardis had materialised right in her backyard. The Doctor had run out of it, already trying to get out of her yard. Anke had climbed out of her window, using the fence to climb down, hoping it wasn't a dream this time.

She had approached him carefully, and when he noticed her, he had stopped moving. "Hello", she had said, trying to formulate a sentence in her head which could express all her emotions she was feeling right then. "You… you are the Doctor, right?" The Doctor had looked at her, startled. Then he asked her "Do I know you?"

That had been the moment that Anke had started crying. He was real. All those times she had kissed his face on a poster, had cried in front of her laptop, talked about him on the Internet; it had been a real person.

"I guess you know me? Here, come on!" He put his hand out, and Anke took it. He hugged her a long time. Then he put his hands on both on her shoulders and examined at her. "This is 2013. You are, naah -he twirled her around- 16 years old and you… you are wearing my face on a T-shirt. You watch my show!" He laughed and hugged her again. "That's great! You know what's up! What's your name?" Anke laughed through her tears. "I am Anke." "Anke! That's wonderful. You want to come with me? I have a few things to do here." Suddenly, he had become a bit more serious. Anke wiped her tears away and replied "Yes, I totally am!" He grabbed her hand, gave her a wink and yelled "Allons-y, Anke!" Then they had run off, saving the earth by killing of a couple of monsters who lived in the forest nearby Anke's house.

"Hey! Hey Anke! Snap out of it!" Anke woke up from her daydream. "What were you thinking about?" Anke thought for a second, and then replied: "The evening." He bit on his lip, twinkles in his eyes. He then nodded. "Thé evening."

After some time, the Doctor asked Anke: "Where do you want to go?" She thought for a minute, a finger tipping on the console of the Tardis. "What about ancient Rome? I really like that time, it's interesting." The Doctor nodded while he pushed some buttons and pulled a cord; then the Tardis came to life. While the Tardis began to move, Anke hugged the Doctor, and then she yawned. "Are you tired?" The Doctor asked, looking worried. "You can sleep now, I will go somewhere else and then, when you wake up, we can go to Rome? Do you like that?" Anke nodded, hugged the Doctor again and ran to her bedroom. The Doctor looked at her, smiling.

When Anke lay in her bed after a quick shower, she began to think about her day. They had gone to Raxacoricofallapatorius, to save a village. It had all turned out well, they had dinner at a fancy hotel, and then things got out of hand again. It ended up running as fast as they could to the Tardis, while they were being chased by a couple of waiters.

Anke sighed, she couldn't sleep. She got out of bed, and pushed the button of the intercom. "Doctor?" she asked. After a few seconds, the Doctor replied. "Yes?" "Where did we go to today, again?" The Doctor laughed. "You know where we went, Anke. Raxacoricofallapatorius!" Now it was Anke's time to smile. "I love it when you say that. Good night, love you." On the other side of the intercom, the Doctor grinned. He was so lucky to have her, he thought. "Love you too, good night." He then said.


End file.
